The liquid crystal display technology has been widely applied to the fields of television, cell phone and public information display. The liquid crystal display mainly includes a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical-aligned (VA) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode. The liquid crystal of VA mode has a high contrast ratio, where an eight-domain liquid crystal arrangement can be achieved in one pixel, so as to obtain a wide view angle, thereby it has been widely applied in large size liquid crystal display. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a circuit of a liquid crystal display device according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, when a level of a gate line GLn is a high level, a first thin film transistor T1 is turned on, and a data voltage Vdata of a data line DL charges a first storage capacitor CSTa via the first thin film transistor T1. A second thin film transistor T2 is turned on, the data voltage Vdata of the data line DL charges a second liquid crystal capacitor CSTb via the second thin film transistor T2. When a level of a gate line GLn+1 is a high level, a third thin film transistor T3 is turned on, and the first storage capacitor CSTa charges a capacitor Cd, thereby charges Qb in the second storage capacitor CSTb is more than charges Qa in the first storage capacitor CSTa. When the CSTa and the CSTb are configured properly, for example, the capacitances of the CSTa and the CSTb are the same, a voltage Vb of a second sub-pixel electrode PEb is greater than a voltage Va of a first sub-pixel electrode PEa. Generally, the voltage Vb of the second sub-pixel electrode PEb and the voltage Va of the first sub-pixel electrode PEa are required to satisfy: 0.6 Vb<Va<0.9 Vb.
When the first storage capacitor CSTa is charged via the first thin film transistor T1, the second storage capacitor CSTb is charged via the second thin film transistor T2, a gate electrode of the third thin film transistor T3 is connected to a next row of the gate line Gln+1, a source electrode of the third thin film transistor T3 is connected to the first storage capacitor CSTa, a drain electrode of the third thin film transistor T3 is connected to the capacitor Cd, and the first thin film transistor T1, the second thin film transistor T2 and the third thin film transistor T3 are saturated when they are turned on, (Vgs−Vth) of each thin film transistor is greater than Vdata, where Vgs is a voltage difference between the gate and source electrodes of the thin film transistor, and Vth is a threshold voltage of the thin film transistor. In this case, a current of the thin film transistor I is equal to (1/2)Cox(W/1)(Vgs−Vth)2, where Cox is gate capacitance per unit area, W/1 is a width-length ratio of channel. Therefore, when the W/1 is fixed, a charging current is constant. When the storage capacitor CSTa of the first sub-pixel electrode PEa and the storage capacitor CSTb of the second sub-pixel electrode PEb are given, a relationship between the Va and the Vb is fixed, i.e., Vb−Va=c, where c is a constant. For the liquid crystal display device, a view angle of an eight-domain liquid crystal display device is related to a liquid crystal material, a pixel structure, a shape of the pixel electrode and a driving method. A fixed (Vb−Va) may be obtained when the first sub-pixel electrode and second sub-pixel electrode are controlled by two adjacent gate lines, however, it is difficult for the liquid crystal display device to obtain a better display view angle due to the fixed (Vb−Va).